Best Friends Become More
by DJoy
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are best friends. Everyone thinks that they make a good couple, but never told Sasuke or Sakura. During their Senior year of high school, their friendship begins to grow into something more...
1. First Day of Senior Year

**WARINING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**OTHER WARNING: YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW. OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL. I'M JUST KIDDING. BUT SERIOUSLY, REVIEW.**

**Summary:** This story is in Sakura's point of view.

Sakura and Sasuke finally start their last year of high school. They are very excited to see everyone again (Mostly.)

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day of Senior Year**

"Guess what today is Sasuke?" I said as I was getting very tense to scream at the top of my lungs.

"I would guess, but I don't want to destroy my ears." Sasuke said putting his hands over his ears.

_Here we go. I hope my ears can take it. _Sasuke thought with his eyes now closed (Wow, surprising isn't it?).

"TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF OUR SENIOR YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED JUST AS MUCH AS ME?!?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (I told you I get tense.) causing everybody on campus to look at me and Sasuke.

"… My bad." I said hiding behind Sasuke (No, I'm not embarrassed, I'm just, not trying to let anyone know that I screamed freakin' loud. That's all.).

Everyone still kept staring at me like I was doing it with Sasuke or something. (Well, that's really isn't a bad idea- What the hell am I saying?!!?) God, all I did was scream. I didn't rip off his hella nice jacket or, his dark blue jeans to grab his- never mind (I really need help do I?). I'm not gonna go there.

Then Sasuke yells, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT?? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO?!?!?" All the people just go back to what they're doing.

It's good to have your _best_ friend back you up.

"Thanks." I say and give Sasuke a nice hug.

"Hn." Is all he says and hugs me back very tightly.

"You know, you need a new saying instead of Hn." I noticed that a lot. He always says "Hn." In about _every single _conversation that he has with me.

"Hn." He says and smiles.

"Dude." I chuckled.

That's why he's my _best_ friend.

* * *

The morning bell finally rings and Sasuke and I head into our school, Konoha of Tranquility High School (Cool name!) and we both try to find our lockers. Surprisingly, our lockers are next to each other which is very awesome.

"Ok, I'll see you next break Sakura." Sasuke says and gives me a kiss on my cheek (No we're not going out, didn't you read the summary?).

"Bye, Sasuke." I say, hug him and walk to my science class.

My teacher was Asuma-Sensei and he's pretty cool. He talks about his life a lot and how he always plays that one board game (I forgot what it was called.) with Shikamaru and he always wins.

I was kinda sad that I didn't get a class with Sasuke or Tenten (My other best friend.) At least my lab partner was Shikamaru. When I turn my attention away from Asuma and to Shikamaru, I noticed that he was asleep (He's a sleepy ass. Troublesome, isn't it?)

"Hi, Sakura." Someone said I think coming from behind me.

I turn around and I see Naruto waving at me. I also see that Hinata was actually sitting next to Naruto and holding hands with him.

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't know you were going out with Hinata." I whispered. Or at least tried to.

"Yeah, like everybody knows now. Right Hinata?" He says and looks at her.

"Right N-Naruto. Hi, Sakura." She says and doesn't blush at all (That's the first.).

"Hey, Hinata." I say and turn back around to Asuma.

* * *

The bell rings for our first break, and when I walk out of my room I see Tenten running over to me from across the _huge _hallway (The hallway had like benches and soda machines everywhere…).

She finally caught her breath and said, "Guess what Sakura?!?!" She said and grabbed me on my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I said and stared at her (not in a lesbian way.).

"Neji asked me out!!!" She said jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!?!?" I started to jump with her.

"Yeah!!! Oh my gosh I'm so freakin happy!!!" She still is jumping and then I finally stop ( I do not have weak legs, ok?).

Neji comes over and grabs Tenten's waist. She smiles and blushes as Neji took her down the hallway.

_Aww. Cute couple._ _Everyone either has a girlfriend or a boyfriend these days. Now I want a boyfriend. No, I __need__ a boyfriend. _

I walk over to my locker and put some books in and suddenly I feel that someone is behind me. I turned around and I see that it was Sasuke smiling (That's actually twice in one day!) again and looking down at me.

"Hello," Ok, he was totally staring right into my eyes… and I loved it!

"Hey, Sakura." He said in a sexy tone (Omg! Best tone ever!)

Then I ask him, "Why are you acting weird, Sasuke?" I wondered that. Usually he's all cool and he thinks he's all bad at everything, but today he's just freakin different!

"I'm acting weird? Oh I'm sorry." He said _still _smiling (Longest ever to smile: 18 seconds) and then put his hands on my shoulders (Dude, is today "Put Your Hands on Sakura's Shoulders" day? Aren't I right?).

"It's Ok." I hug him very tightly and give him a kiss on his cheek (In a _friend way_ though.)

As the bell rings, I say "I'll see you later, Sasuke." And pat him on the arm.

* * *

My next class was Math. Ew, Math. And guess who my teacher was?

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Kakashi-Sensei said as he appeared in the classroom in a cloud of smoke.

"YOU'RE 45 MINUTES LATE!!!!!" Everyone in the room said.

Yup, my teacher was Kakashi-Sensei. Frankly, I'm kinda glad that he was my teacher. We didn't have to do any work because Kakashi-Sensei was reading "Make-Out Paradise 3" practically the whole time.

When the bell rang for the 50th time, I barely remembered it was lunch. I walked to my locker again and when I opened it, and there was a note inside.

The note said:

**MEET ME OUTSIDE BY THE RIVER AT LUNCH. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU.**

**-SASUKE**

Wow. I hardly remembered we had a river right next to the Academy too.

I wonder what Sasuke wants to give me?

**There you go! Do you guys think it's funny? I hope you all liked it!  
Please, please review!!!!**


	2. Can This Boy Fly or What ?

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**OTHER WARNING: YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW. OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL. I'M JUST KIDDING. BUT SERIOUSLY, REVIEW.**

**Summary:** This chapter is in Sakura's point of view.

Sakura gets a note from Sasuke saying she has to meet him by the river. He has something to give her. (Makes you wonder, right?)

**Chapter 2: Can this Boy fly or what?**

I put the note in my pocket and close my locker. It was lunch so I walked over to a soda machine to get well, a soda (DUH.). It costs 75 cents for one, so I could get Sasuke one for $1.50 (God, I'm not a nerd, ok?!?!). It turns out I only had $1.25, so I asked the closest person to me for a quarter.

And that was Sai. I kinda thought he was gay (Don't you think?), because he always wore that shirt that would show his stomach (Ew. That's just gross.). So I didn't ask him, but next to Sai was Neji, holding hands with Tenten, so I walked over there to ask for a quarter.

"Hi Tenten!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Hi!" She says letting go of Neji's hand. I looked at Neji seeing that he had a sad face on (Aww, poor Neji.)

"Do you have a quarter I could borrow?" I said waving to Neji. (See, I'm nice.)

"Oh yeah," she said, fumbling her hand into her pocket. "Here you go!" (Told you she's my best friend.)

"Thanks, I owe you." I say as she hands me the quarter.

"No problem. I'll see you later Sakura. Let's go Neji," she says as she grabs Neji's hand again. (His happy face comes back on.)

"Ok, see you after school." I say and walk over to the soda machine.

After I got the two sodas, (Which was Coke and Ice Tea, if you were wondering…) I walked down the long-ass hallway. It took me like five minutes to walk and legs were hella tired (I told you, I do not have weak legs.)!

When I got to the end of the hallway, I opened the two doors to the back of Tranquility.

And it was _freakin' __beautiful_.

* * *

There was the river of course, and I saw Sasuke, but let me tell you what the back of Tranquility looked like. Over the river was a bridge that was painted red and black. Along the river was Cherry Blossom (That's me!) trees with their pink leaves gently coming off by the wind. The grass was very green and shining in the sun with multiple, colorful flowers growing everywhere.

"Sasuke!!" I yell and run to him, seeing that there was a picnic blanket and two bento (Japanese lunch boxes.) filled with delicious food.

He looks at me and waves, holding up one of the bento.

When I got there, I sat down and was surprised by how much food was there and where it was.

I still wondered what he wanted to give me.

"Hey," Sasuke said and smirked (Third time!)

"Hi." I said breathing hard and put down the sodas. "Is this what you wanted to give to me?"

"Yeah, basically. You read the note?" he asked looking _straight _into my eyes (Again, I loved it!)

"Yeah. I brought us some sodas." I say and look out over the river.

"Thanks Sakura." He said, picking up his Coke and drinking some of it.

"Let's eat." Sasuke said and took his chopsticks.

As for me I didn't pick up my food. I just keep looking out over the river, and think about why Sasuke did this _wonderful_ lunch.

Sasuke stops eating and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just… thinking." I say and look at him.

Sasuke and I stare at each other for a minute, with silence surrounding us. He gives me a passionate smile and then he looks out over the river (Ugh! That just totally ruined it!).

"Ok. Well you better eat 'cause lunch ends in about ten minutes." He says whiling looking at his watch (Wow. I didn't know he had a watch. A silver one with the Uchiha symbol under the time. Sexy!)

"Oh, ok." I say and pick up my bento.

After I take just _one_ bite of it I say, "Sasuke! This food is amazing! Where did you learn to cook so well?" And take another bite.

Sasuke looks at me surprised and says, "I've always cooked this well. I never used to let my parents cook for me, because they sucked." He snickered.

"Oh, alright." I laughed and kept eating.

I have the **best friend** in the whole world.

* * *

When the bell finally rang I was done with my lunch (I'm not a pig!!! I hope Sasuke doesn't think that…). Sasuke was done too, and he also threw my bento away for me (Sasuke's really nice now, huh?).

"Can I walk you to your class?" He asked and looked at me again (Oh my god, I love it when he does that!!!)

"Sure." I say and walk down the hallway with him.

While Sasuke and I walk down the hallway, he talks about how he's been cooking since the age of five which is pretty astonishing. He told me all the different foods he can make, and his specialty is Miso Soup with Tofu and Tempura Shrimp (Which are both my favorite foods ever.)

When I finally got to my biology class (I hate this class.) I gave Sasuke a quick peck on his cheek and run in.

After school ended (I'm _so_ exhausted.) Sasuke offered me a ride home in his…

**LAMBORGHINI**!!!!! (Oh my god, could this boy fly or what?!?!? Well, yeah he's a ninja… so never mind about that.)

Of course I said yes! Who doesn't want to ride in a Lamborghini?!? Stupid-ass people, duh!!!

Sasuke brought me to the parking lot and showed me his red and black sport s car (I was gonna Lamborghini, but I said it too many times.) with the Uchiha symbol on top of the hood (He has an Uchiha symbol everywhere huh?).

But when you go inside, oh my god I can't even explain it.

It was so fine and had a hella loud stereo system with speakers and all that shit. That's all I can say.

The instant Sasuke turned on the car the engine was ready to go and we shot out of the parking lot in three seconds.

I got home in about two minutes and I live eight blocks away! Damn, that boy can drive!

"I'll walk you to your doorstep." He said while he opened the door for me (So, sweet.)

We walked up the pathway to the doorstep and then stopped cold right there. Sasuke and I stared at each other again only we were _both_ smiling.

"Thanks you for the ride home Sasuke." I said and gave him a hug (I would have given him a kiss, but it might turn into something else because I had a really big bed in my room, so…)

"You're welcome, Sakura." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

I watched him as he went into his Lamborghini (Ok, this is the _last _time I'm saying Lamborghini... Oh my God!!! I hate this!!). The engin fires and his car fired down the street in about two seconds.

I told you he's my best friend but now, I think I want him to be more than that…

**Don't you think the story had more romance than humor?****I kinda did. Anyways please review this chapter.**

**But when you will (Notice that I underlined will.)**** review give me some ideas for next chapter.**

**My imagination is running low. **

**Very low.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
